MLPCVTFQ Scenes from Movie Spoofs
How the Discord Stole Christmas (1966) Discord's Heart is very very small.png Dogmatix dressed with snow as Santa.png Discord as Santa Claus.png Shaneladdin (1992) He's a lamp by MLPCVTFQ.png Black Hat and the beetle.png Black Hat and the beetle 2.png Zig Running for Black Hat.png Shane and lamp.png Petrie got the lamp.png Tulip on the Balcony.png Shane and Tulip Kiss.png Zig Steal the Lamp.png Tulip kisses black hat.png Tulip traps in a Giant Timer Sand.png Tulip traps in sand on head.png Black Hat had the lamp.png Black Hat Breathing Fire.png Tulip with sand all over.png Ternia Grapples Shane.png Tulip more sand.png Tulip and Shane Kiss.jpg The Great Gaul Detective (1986) Bubbles has a Bullet.png Dr. Robotnik Retrait.jpg Queen Anika's Jubilee Tomorrow.png A Clue by MLPCVTFQ.png Bubbles with a Guppy.png Puppycat is sitting.jpg Obelix is so Down.jpg Agent Xero and Star Butterfly Kisses Obelix.png Obelix and Asterix in Trap.png Scratch do on Music.png Robotss to present Professor Robotnik.png Bubbles is still trap in a bollet.png Present by MLPCVTFQ.jpg Obelix and Asterix clothing these eyes by MLPCVTFQ.png Asterix, Obelix and Bubbles.png Anika I Never Forger to Asterix.png Beauty and The Werewolf (1991) Ansi's Portayl by MLPCVTFQ.png Agent Xero Looks at the Mirror for Werewolf Ansi by MLPCVTFQ.png Show me the Werewolf Ansi by MLPCVTFQ.png Werewolf Ansi Died by MLPCVTFQ.png Ending by MLPCVTFQ.png Danny Pan (1953) Danny with a Soap by MLPCVTFQ.png Danny with Teodora by MLPCVTFQ.png Hank has a rope. by MLPCVTFQ.png Danny, Marinette, Mikey and Timmy You Can Fly by MLPCVTFQ.png Danny holding to Marinette by MLPCVTFQ.png Footprint by MLPCVTFQ.png Danny with a Gun by MLPCVTFQ.png Vlad holding a gun by MLPCVTFQ.png Grim Gloom hangs on by MLPCVTFQ.png Danny Trips over Grim Gloom by MLPCVTFQ.png Grim Gloom is Sick by MLPCVTFQ.png Vlad fix to Quiet Do Not Disterb by MLPCVTFQ.png Grim Gloom grabs Vlad by MLPCVTFQ.png Teodora watch to Indian Home by MLPCVTFQ.png Grim Gloom Playing Piano by MLPCVTFQ.png Teodora helps Captain Grim Gloom by MLPCVTFQ.png Teodora being trapped by Captain Grim Gloom.png Marinette Holding Timmy by MLPCVTFQ.png Gotcha by MLPCVTFQ.png Marinette, Mikey, Timmy, Ansi, Olly, Lola, Lana, Tails and Sprig in The Elegant Captain Grim Gloom by MLPCVTFQ.png Danny with a Box by MLPCVTFQ.png Teodora escape to trapped by MLPCVTFQ.png Grim Gloom with a Clock by MLPCVTFQ.png Captain Grim Gloom with Alarm Clock by MLPCVTFQ.png Discord (Shrek) (2001) Welcome to Duloc Photo by MLPCVTFQ.png Discord and Mugman confused.png Wendy sleeping.png Discord reveals himself to Wendy.png Stars by MLPCVTFQ.png Mugman sees the window.png Grim Gloom Retrait.png The Hero King (1994) Francoeur Holds Baby Leo San Juan.png Mac's Picture.png I Just Can't Wait to be King by MLPCVTFQ.png Migmar Migmar Dead.png Mac it's Dead.png Mac in the Desert by MLPCVTFQ.png It is Time by MLPCVTFQ.png Kung Fu Puppy (MLPCVTFQ's Version; 2008) The Furious Five by MLPCVTFQ.png Slade by MLPCVTFQ.png Master Rhino Armer Battle by MLPCVTFQ.png The Sword of Heroes by MLPCVTFQ.png The Invisible Fidit of Denisty by MLPCVTFQ.png Painty by MLPCVTFQ.png Dudley has the Scroll by MLPCVTFQ.png The Jungle Book (1967; MLPCVTFQ's Version) Sir Pentious Hypnotizes Ko.png Sharko Has Bananas.png Ko and Sharko The Bare Necessities.png Sam-I-Am and Guy-Am-I Hold Ko.png Ko Has Banana Pices.png Ko Sleeping.png The Little Mer-Loud (1989) Wander's Concert by MLPCVTFQ.png Missing by MLPCVTFQ.png Lori with a Pipe.png Jeff with the Pipe.png JeffGot the Pipe.png Lori Takes a Bath.png Mr. Green has the Pipe.png Lori lerns to Smoke.png Vicky Looks at a Mirror of Sedusa by MLPCVTFQ.png Lori and Dipper Swimming by MLPCVTFQ.png All Hazbins Go To Heaven (1989) Master Frown has a wacther.png Alastor Sold by MLPCVTFQ.png Alastor as the Time Watch.png Alastor Reads a Book for Young Human Rarity.png Angel Dust with HorseRider Helmet.png Alastor with Money.png Master Frown with Sir Pentious by MLPCVTFQ.png Alastor Carrying Pizza Boxes.png Alastor with a piece of pizza.png Rapunzel and Eugene Picture.png Alastor in the Hell.png Alastor enbuched.png Alastor and Young Human Rarity's Goodbye.png Ashihontas (1995) Ashi Gives as Neckless by MLPCVTFQ.png Ashi See the Hard Hat by MLPCVTFQ.png Spongebob and Patrick He's Gone by MLPCVTFQ.png Ashi with a Corn by MLPCVTFQ.png Lance with a Golden Coin by MLPCVTFQ.png Ashi and Lance Kiss by MLPCVTFQ.png Ernesto de la Cruz Tide Up by MLPCVTFQ.png The End by MLPCVTFQ.png The Alicorn Princess (MLPCVTFQ; 1994) Young Wirt a Collar for Baby Teodora by MLPCVTFQ.png Wirt and Teodora's Kiss Happy Ending by MLPCVTFQ.png The Hero Prince (1990) Velvet with a Pearl Collar by MLPCVTFQ.png Twilight with Dance Shoes.png Leo San Juan.jpg Mrs. Puff and the Cheese Cake.png Miss Heinous Bites Wander by MLPCVTFQ.png Miss Heinous Dead by MLPCVTFQ.png Ryder it's the King by MLPCVTFQ.png Dark Danny with a Candle by MLPCVTFQ.png Twilight with Box with Chocolates by MLPCVTFQ.png Dark Danny has Twilight's Sleeper by MLPCVTFQ.png Leo Ready to Fight with Dark Danny by MLPCVTFQ.png Leo vs. Dark Danny by MLPCVTFQ.png Leo Lost his Sword by MLPCVTFQ.png Dark Danny dead by MLPCVTFQ.png Dark Danny it's awaken by MLPCVTFQ.png Dark Danny Breakdown by MLPCVTFQ.png Dark Danny with Pieces of Cake by MLPCVTFQ.png Dark Danny Ready to Kill Twilight.png Dark Danny to his death by MLPCVTFQ.png Twilight Happy Endning.png Wendylan (1998) Wendy with a Medal.png Wendy and MoleHappy Ending.png Category:MLPCV Category:MLPCVTFQ